


Desserts and Daydreams

by Malevelynce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, highschool, kitchen mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevelynce/pseuds/Malevelynce
Summary: When Keith realizes that Valentine's Day is only a week away, he decides that this will be the year he confesses his feelings for Hunk. But, when Keith settles on making chocolates for Hunk, he remembers that he can't bake for shit. So, obviously, he asks Hunk to help him make the chocolates for himself. What could go wrong?





	1. A Sprinkle of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri/gifts).



> My first Heith piece! (and my first piece making it's way onto this site lol)  
> This was so much fun to write and I really hope you like it, Miki! <3

Keith flopped face-down onto his bed with a groan. It was Friday night, and Keith had spent the previous three hours at the library with dimwitted group members working on a science project that made him want to rip his hair out. Their stupid questions floated in his head, exasperation cloying in the air as he breathed into the Christmas trees on his bed sheets. It was February so he should probably change them, but he definitely did not have the strength to do that now.

Pidge dropped her backpack on the ground and fell into a bean bag chair that had been sitting, gathering dust, by Keith's bed for several years. In her most annoying voice, Pidge pondered fallaciously, “There's gotta be at least, like, 100 cells in the body, right?” Keith let out an ungodly moan and brought his knees up to his chest and curled into fetal position. “How did she make it into AP biology anyway?” Pidge asked, kicking her shoes off and connecting to the wifi.

“I ask myself that daily,” Keith replied. He forced himself to sit up with another groan, running both his hands down his face, rubbing at his eyes. He threw off his own shoes and curled into the corner his bed was pushed into, leaning his head against the wall. “Wanna watch something?”

Pidge agreed, grabbing the bag of pretzels she'd brought over and climbing into bed next to him, stealing one of his pillows to lean against the wall. “Oo, let's watch that creepy doll movie!” Keith shrugged and threw the remote to the side of the bed, still wound up from the hell his group meeting had been.

The first couple creepy piano chords played, and he took a deep breath, trying to let the annoyance melt out of him. Gnawing on some pretzels, Keith soon found himself immersed in the movie, tensing at the right moments, trying not to let out gasps at the jump scares. Compared to Pidge, who was laughing her ass off at every terrible camera angle, Keith felt like a wimp for even feeling a twinge of fear.

The movie ended, and Pidge immediately launched into an in-depth analysis of how the doll was portrayed or something that Keith was only half listening to. He scrolled through instagram, hardly liking any of the posts as he hummed at the right times to Pidge's words. His finger twitched as a cute ass picture of Hunk came up on his dash. It was the pretty Hawaiian boy in a yellow apron that read “Kiss the Chef” with a heart for the dot of the “i.”

Keith's own heart pumped furiously as he noticed that the smiling boy was holding a bowl filled with melted chocolate. Completely interrupting Pidge, Keith let out a breathy realization, “Valentine's Day is next week.”

Raising a skeptical and slightly perturbed eyebrow, Pidge replied, “Yeah, why?”

Turning to face Pidge with features distorted with panic, Keith quickly spit out, “I want to make chocolate for Hunk.” Pidge's eyebrows furrowed, not really sure what Keith had said, his blushing cheeks keeping him from fully pronouncing his words. He avoided Pidge's eye contact as he rubbed a circle into his palm nervously. “Hunk. I, uh, wanna, Valentine's, and, um . . .”

“Oh my god.” Pidge let out a cackle. She ran a hand through her hair and turned a sympathetic look to Keith. “I didn’t know you liked him so much.”

Keith immediately blanched, his mouth opening but his words dying in the back of his throat. Pidge had never seen Keith's face redder than it was in that moment. He closed his lips and folded himself to sit criss-cross, his hands on his knees as he hung his head. “Please help me, I beg of you.”

Pidge let out a wolfish laugh and placed one hand on the back of Keith's head. “No.” Her answer was succinct and to the point, brutal and ice cold.

Keith nearly broke Pidge's arm he flung his head up so quickly. In a very unmanly way, Keith's voice cracked, a squeaky, “What?” breaking out, causing Pidge to nearly fall off the bed, her hands clutched to her stomach as she laughed. “Pidge, I've never made anything other than pasta by myself before! You think I can make chocolate by myself?”

Pidge composed herself slowly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Just buy him a package from the dollar store and get some roses or some romantic shit like that.”

Keith pursued his lips. “I'm Korean, Pidge. I can't shame my culture like that.” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, sitting up a little straighter.

“You're also forgetting that in your culture, only women give chocolate on Valentine's Day.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I really hope this doesn't alter our relationship, but I have to tell you something very important.” He paused for dramatic effect, watching Pidge roll her eyes. He waited a second more, Pidge barely able to contain her smile before he dropped the bomb on her. “I'm gay.”

Pidge let out a gasp and covered her mouth with one dainty hand. “Oh no, Keith! I'm so afraid my fragile asexual heart won't be able to take you being a part of the lgbtq+ community. I'm sorry. I have to end our friendship here and now.”

“I understand. I appreciated the years we spent together, nonetheless.” Keith gave her a pat on the shoulder and closed his eyes. He let a grin pass over his features before raising his eyebrows, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster (they were bad, very bad, but he was trying).

Pidge rolled her eyes again but mid-roll Keith watched as Pidge jolted a little bit. “Wait! I got it!” Keith leaned against the wall behind him, already preparing to be disappointed for the announcement of Pidge's great plan. “Just ask Hunk to help!”

Keith nearly choked as he tensed up, his eyes popping out of his head. “Are you insane? I said I want to make chocolate's _for_ Hunk! Not _with_ Hunk!” And he was blushing again, his embarrassment at having admitted his crush once again clear on his cheeks. He slumped back against the wall, his arms still folded across his chest.

“Listen, Kogane! This a great idea, I promise.” Keith let out a snort but Pidge let it slide, reminding herself to get the moody boy back at some point. “You tell him you have someone special you want to make chocolate for, and you saw his instagram post and you know he's a great chef and you just want to make some damn good chocolate. Then, after you give it to him, you can tell him you couldn't do it without him, and ask if he'll go on a second date with you.”

This time it was Keith's turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, because I'll totally be able to function around my crush of three years for the whole time it takes us to make the chocolate. I'll probably end up chopping my finger off and having him rush me to the hospital and then . . .” His voice faded off as his eyes glazed over, a small grin on his lips, thinking about Hunk carry him into the hospital, his concerned face right next to Keith's.

Letting out a tiny yelp, Keith visibly shook his head and let the blush consume him. “Th-thanks for the idea,” he mumbled.

Pidge laughed and patted the shy boy on the back before taking her pretzels and leaving, wishing him luck as she walked out. Keith checked the time and saw it was just past midnight, which meant he could still send a text tonight (before it got to a level of late that Keith didn't want to admit to others he reached most nights).

It took several drafts of the short text and approximately twenty minutes, but Keith finally settled and sent the text with a deep breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the send button.

To Hunk <3 <3 <3  
 _Hey Hunk, it's Keith.  
Valentine's Day is next Wednesday and I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you could help me make some chocolates? I know you're a great chef and if you could help, that would be pretty cool.  
Okay, thanks in advance. ___

Right after he sent it, he threw his phone onto the bed and let out a scream. He was so awkward, wasn't he? God, Hunk would think he was the weirdest idiot ever.


	2. A Dash of That

Hunk's eyes went wide as he read the text he'd just received, his phone vibrating in his apron before he fished it out with slightly floured hands.

“Lance!” he barked out, his voice unnaturally pitched.

The poor boy nearly dropped his tray as his name shot tension through his blood. “Jesus, buddy, you scared me. What's wrong?” Lance looked up to see Hunk as white as a sheet, the bread he was kneading lobbed precariously on the edge of the tray. Lance furrowed his brows and gently shoved the bread to a safer place, concerned for his friend as his eyes read and re-read the message.

“I think I'm going to faint. Wait, no, I'm going to throw up.” Lance started and turned Hunk around immediately, a cool hand on the back of the big guy's neck, steering him toward the sink. Lance saw the phone clutched desperately in Hunk's white knuckles.

Lance plucked the phone from his grip and read the text on the screen without opening it, not wanting to leave read receipts before Hunk was ready to reply. Lance at first smiled up at Hunk, who was grabbing the side of the sink as if he was going to float away. Then, Lance grimaced, reading the text back over. “Oh,” was all Lance managed to say.

“What does this mean?” Hunk breathed, his eyes searching for the answers in the various cooking utensils sitting dirty in the sink. Lance rubbed comforting circles on Hunk's back, not wanting to give the nervous boy his grey view of the situation until Hunk prompted him. He bit his lip, his thoughts tumultuous in his head.

Of course he wanted to help Keith with anything he needed and would love to spend more time with him. But, obviously, if Keith was asking him to help with making chocolates, there was someone really special he wanted to give them to. And that someone was not him.

And here he was, like an idiot, testing various chocolates to see which was the best to give to his crush. They were seniors and he'd been harboring feelings for Keith for a year and a half, there would never be a better chance to confess.

But now it didn't matter. His crush was crushing on someone else, and hard, it seemed, for the angsty teen to want to make chocolate for whoever it was. He felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes. How could he keep his helpless heart from crumbling if he made chocolates with Keith?

He turned on the tap, watching the way it pushed chocolate frosting off a spoon in the bottom of the sink. With a violent motion, Hunk shoved his head under the water, feeling it rush over his scalp and neck. Lance let out a squeak, his hand fluttering an inch above Hunk's shoulder, unsure of what to do. Hunk heard one of his yellow bobby pins clatter to the sink as the water pushed it free from his hair.

Taking a deep breath, Hunk turned off the faucet and slowly brought his head back up, his hair looking black as it dripped onto his shoulders. He nodded to himself.

Lance was afraid to say anything as Hunk grabbed a semi-clean hand towel and dried his hair a little bit, sliding the bobby pins back into place. He took a few measured breaths and took out his phone. Lance tensed up and peered over his shoulder as Hunk replied.

To Keith :)  
 _Of course! How about 2 o'clock tomorrow?_

Hunk gave the boy his address and dropped his phone back into his apron, silently moving back to his bread, kneading it a little too harshly. Lance teetered on the balls of his feet, nervous for his friend, knowing the crush he had for Keith. “Well, I'm glad you guys are going to hang out!” Lance told him with fake enthusiasm and he went back to his chocolate covered strawberries.

“Yeah,” Hunk replied, his kneading slowing as he let a soft smile cover his lips. “Yeah, you're right.” He went back to the dough and Lance let out a deep breath, happy that his friend was taking the positive side of the issue. Still, though, Lance was afraid that Hunk might break, helping his crush make chocolates for someone else.

Hunk was buzzing with nervousness as he covered his bread to sit and rise, moving on to test some oreo cheesecake. He'd invited his crush over to hang out. Sure, it wasn't the sort of thing that Hunk wanted to be doing, but nonetheless, Keith would be at his house tomorrow.

Keith! In Hunk's own home! He could melt into the tile floor.


	3. A Pinch of Something in Between

“Am I the biggest idiot or what?” Keith groaned into the phone, his older brother laughing his ass off on the other side of the line.

Shiro took a shuddering breath, laughter on the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, that's pretty stupid, Keith. I can't believe you actually listened to Pidge! Matt always tells me his sister has the craziest ideas.”

Keith let out a groan and rolled onto his side, curling his legs up to his chest and just letting the phone sit on his face as he played with his fingers. “But tomorrow. At two.” He let out a girlish squeal and heard Shiro let out an annoyed huff.

“I will hang up, Keith.”

“No no no! You have to help me, Shiro!” Keith cried, grabbing his phone and shooting into an upright position. “I've never talked to him without someone else there! And never for an extended period of time! Oh my god, maybe I should cancel. I should totally cancel, I can't do this. What was I thinking? Make chocolates for Hunk with Hunk? God! I'm so stupid,” he stammered, biting his nails.

“Keith! Listen to me!” Keith took a deep breath, trying to pay attention to Shiro's voice and not the one nagging him in the back of his head. “You'll be fine. Just talk about Star Wars or school or your favorite restaurant or something. If you need an out, just say you have to come pick me up from the train or some shit, okay? You'll be fine. Don't forget that he'll have conversation topics, plus, if you mess up the chocolate really badly, he'll just talk the whole time about the best way to make it, right? You're fine, everything is fine.”

Keith took a deep breath and nodded, taking in Shiro's advice. He always knew the best way to reassure his little brother. “Thanks, Shiro. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow!” He hung up and buried his face into his pillow, kicking his legs and letting out a small squeal.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Keith woke up earlier than he had intended, a sharp 7:09 staring him in the face as he rolled over with a groan. As his eyes were beginning to shut again, the boy felt a rush of adrenaline race through him as a thought pushed to the forefront of his mind.

Hunk.

Keith let out a squeak and buried his face in his hands, excitement and nervousness buzzing in his veins. He simply couldn't believe he was going to see Hunk, literally be at Hunk’s house! Alone! Just the two of them!

Keith let out another painfully girlish whine and rolled around in bed for a little longer before his anxiousness for the day forced him up. He hopped in the shower, singing and dancing a little bit to the music he’d put on. He was in the best mood he had been in for ages. It'd been a really long time since Keith had truly looked forward to the day.

Keith mulled over different pairs of black skinny jeans and a variety of maroon, navy, or black tshirts. Deciding on the navy, Keith checked the time and was appalled to see it was only 8:45. What the hell was he going to do until 2 came around?

The answer was die of boredom.

He flopped around aimlessly, trying to eat and ending up staring at an open bag of potato chips he didn't want. He was too nervous to actually commit to doing anything, least of all eating. As the time past, Keith felt his stomach churning darkly with the sticky ichor of anxiety. He sat in front of the TV and watched nothing as the pictures flew by and the sound trickled in and out of earshot.

Hunk. Keith was going to be at Hunk’s house in a matter of a few hours. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Keith ran his hands through his hair, scurrying to the bathroom to fix up his unruly bangs for the fourth time today.

What if everything went poorly? What if he spilled the chocolate everywhere, dear lord, what if Hunk got _mad_ at him? He couldn't handle that. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, maybe someone else could help?

He called Pidge, frantic as he watched the clock crawl past one o’clock. He only had forty five minutes before he had to go. Go to Hunk’s house. Hunk’s house. He growled into the phone with frustration just as the girl picked up.

“Woah there, Moon Moon, keep your fursona to yourself.” Keith could hear Pidge laughing at her own stupid joke as she held the phone a foot away from her, muffling her snickers.

Keith ignored her completely, his slight inability to breath propelling him forward. “I'm soo nervous, Pidge, I don't know what to do!” he slurred quickly into the phone, his voice pitched into an octave he didn't know his voice could go into.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Kogane.” Keith nodded, trying to listen to Pidge’s voice as he plopped down on the toilet seat, sitting sideways and leaning his forehead against the sink. “Everything is going to be alright. Hunk's the nicest boy to walk this earth and no matter what you do, it's going to be okay.” Her voice was twinned with exasperation but her words impacted Keith nonetheless.

They talked through logistics, Keith giving conversation topics that were immediately shot down and replaced with much better alternatives given by Pidge. The girl didn't complain about literally giving him that same talk as the night before, but wished he'd simply shut up and kiss the boy already.

Pidge was stuck on the phone with the poor boy right up until he had to leave, his nervousness jolting back through his veins as he realized what time it was.

With shaking hands, Keith tried to calm himself as he slipped into his car. He tried his best to not crash as his heart beat right out of his chest, getting closer and closer to Hunk’s house. Hunk’s house.


	4. Mix it All Together

Hunk screamed bloody murder as he dropped a bowl full of half-melted semi-sweet chocolate chips he was going to use to test out some strawberry cheesecake truffles. He had already cracked one glass bowl, dented one--now two--metal bowls, snapped one spatula, and burned his hand.

He was a mess. He hadn't been this bad . . . well, ever. The first time he remembered setting foot in a kitchen it had felt like home. Now his home was burning to ground in front of him and it was all Keith’s fault.

Keith was coming to his house and Hunk couldn't stop thinking about the way his eyes softened and he pursed his lips when he solved equations in math. The bits and pieces of stolen time in between note-taking were what made that horrific class his absolute favorite. Hunk couldn't stop thinking about the way his hair curled up on the ends, caressing his neck gently. The way he walked like he owned the world and yet was determined to make it bigger and better. The way his voice echoed through Hunk’s dreams, sending chills down his spine as the dark words nestled against him.

Hunk shook his head and scooped the chocolate into a new bowl, busying himself with meaningless tasks as the time flicked by slowly. He'd let his anxiety settle, lying in wait underneath his skin as he watched some strawberry cupcakes rise in the oven.

Obviously, when the doorbell rang, Hunk let out a small scream, his one oven mitt sliding right off his hand and falling in a heap on the ground. With a grimace and a rapidly beating heart, Hunk’s trembling hands took a few tries to get the mitt back, nervousness alive in his veins.

He placed the oven mitts on the counter next to the bread he had neglected in order to put a fresh batch of cupcakes into the oven. He always seemed to get caught up in something new whenever he was in the kitchen, leaving him with four or five different desserts in various stages of being made.

But the hideous state of his kitchen didn't bother him too much since Keith _was_ coming over to bake with him. He felt the jolts of energy running through his veins as he stumbled to the door, his fingertips thrumming with his heart beat.

Hunk took a deep breath, letting a giddy smile pull at his lips. He unlatched the door and swung it open, a beautiful Keith standing right in front of Hunk's door, backed by the afternoon sun like an angel in a renaissance painting. Keith was at Hunk's house. He was going to melt.

The night before, Hunk had resolved that he would _not_ let himself get bugged down by the circumstances by which he was hanging out with Keith, and instead focus on the time they were getting to spend together. Now, all that remained with him was a joyful ball of sun in the pit of his stomach which may or may not be causing indigestion.

He tried not to let himself show his overwhelming happiness and invited the boy in, gesturing inside. “How are you, Keith?” Hunk asked lightly, pulling the door closed as Keith slipped his red converse off, his fingers trembling only slightly, his hands curling into fists at his side as he stood back up.

“I-I'm doing good, thanks!” He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck with a wide, uncomfortable smile. “How have you been, Hunk?” The boys could feel the tension in the air, hanging low and suffocating.

Hunk smiled fondly at Keith, loving even the awkward parts of his personality. “So,” Hunk started, walking toward the kitchen, throwing his words over his shoulder, eyeing Keith as he shuffled behind Hunk in his hippo-print socks. “What kind of chocolates are you thinking you want to make today? I've got pretty much everything, I think, white, dark, milk, some spicy stuff, and I think some strawberry infused white?”

Hunk went on for a little bit, going back to his bread that he'd been neglecting before Keith came. He finished up his monologue, seven fingers hanging in the air, representing the different kinds of dark chocolate he had invest in over the years. With a sheepish smile, realizing he'd just spoken a whole lot, he turned to Keith.

To Hunk's surprise, Keith was staring at him with a dazed half-smile on his face, full of awe and something akin to warmth. Keith jumped a little when he realized Hunk was staring at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor, rocking back and forth a little bit. “Well, uh, what's your favorite?”

Hunk let out a laugh, going back to kneading the bread, shooting a glance to the cupcakes in the oven. “Favorite to make or favorite to eat?” he asked, his voice filled with happiness that Keith would even consider his feelings when he was here to make chocolates for someone else. He pursed his lips, his face falling as he went back to the bread, his question hanging in the air.

“Th-they're not the same?” Keith wondered aloud, his rocking stopped, his confusion worked into his features. Hunk let out a giggle, pushing his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Nah, my favorite to eat are white chocolate strawberry truffles with a gelatin and compote inside, but they're hell to make. It take hours to get the ratio correct and the compote needs to chill for 24 hours and needs to thaw for two before you can work with them, and don't get me started on the gelatin. I know gelatin is easy to work with but dear lord do I hate the waiting and wondering if you made it right.” Keith had pulled one hand out of his pocket and had rested his elbow on the counter, a smile on his face as he watched the way the words poured out of his mouth, caressing Keith gently.

“Now, my favorite to make is actually really simple, compared to a lot of what I make. I really do enjoy making dark chocolate bark with almonds, crushed peanuts, and cashew bits. I don't know what it is, but it's one of the first chocolate recipe I made with my mom, and it's fun to remember.” He smiled fondly into space, his fingers slowly sinking into the dough as Keith gazed on.

Keith could stand there and listen to Hunk talk about anything for ages. He'd never get bored listening to Hunk's sweet, melodious voice, so drenched in love for his work that Keith could hardly stand it. “Okay, let's make dark chocolate, almond, peanut, and cashew bark,” Keith announced, standing up to his full height and taking his other hand out of his pocket, ready for battle.

Hunk could melt into the floor. Keith was standing in his house with a broad smile on his face, and they were going to make Hunk's favorite recipe and Keith had cared enough to ask Hunk what his favorite was, and oh goodness Hunk had it bad. He had it really bad for this emo kid who didn't know the first thing about cooking.

Hunk let out a light laugh, turning away from Keith to somehow try to hide his blush. Rummaging through a few drawers, he found a spare apron and threw it at Keith, saying, “That should work for you, now lets get to work!” With a small fist pump toward the ceiling, Hunk and Keith went to getting the chocolate bark made.

It was a relatively easy recipe, which was good, because Keith kept messing up. The kid was impossible. Hunk had thought his distracted mind throughout the morning was awful kitchen routine, but Keith was making him look like a god.


	5. Enjoy!

Keith thought that maybe the nervousness would decrease once they finally started cooking, but waiting anxiously in front of the door for ten minutes was nothing compared to the horrifying storm of emotions roiling about in his stomach as Hunk existed next to him. He'd never really thought himself as super romantic, but damn, this boy made every particle between them electrified. Hunk bumped into him as he was grabbing the peanuts, and Keith felt energy burn through him, his veins on fire.

Obviously, when he was pouring the chocolate chips into a measuring cup, he got annoyed at how slowly the chips were coming and decided to rip the bag open a little more. Keith tried to be gentle with it, but he ended up catapulting a few handfuls of chocolate through the air, clattering on the ground and landing on the tabletop like rain.

Keith sheepishly put the bag down on the table and started to pick up the chocolate chips on the ground, popping one into his mouth. With a loud yell from Hunk, Keith's chocolate chip was on the ground again, sitting in a pool of spit.

“That's _disgusting_ , Keith,” Hunk admonished. But he couldn't help to admire the fact that Keith had immediately gone to clean up his mess instead of whine to Hunk like his little cousins often did, never taking responsibility to his actions.

Keith was so embarrassed, he was in a kitchen, now—Hunk's kitchen!—and he had to try and follow his rules as best he could. First thing first, no eating food off the ground.

The poor boy finished picking up the chocolate chips and fought his dying courage. He couldn't even open a bag right, how could he successfully make chocolate bark? With a small sigh, Keith nodded, a blush high on his cheeks at being humiliated in front of his crush, but it was his fault. He was determined to do better. How much harder could it get?

And so, of course, he dropped the spoon he was using to mix the melted chocolate with something Hunk had said made the chocolate richer. So, he did the obvious thing and grabbed the spoon back out of the chocolate when he ended up letting it slide right back in as Hunk let out a screech. Keith jumped away from the bowl and immediately fell into a fighting position, his knees bent, his hands floating in the air in front of him, ready to throw a punch.

“D-did you wash your hands?” Hunk asked, his voice whisper-quiet and full of dread.

Keith ground his teeth together and let a grimace pull his lips, a nervous, “No?” drifting out of his mouth. Keith immediately knew that was the wrong answer.

Hunk was going to have a conniption. Keith had just wasted an entire bowl of chocolate. Jesus, this boy was going to be the death of him. But damn was he cute; his face was downcast, but his eyes were tentatively gazing into Hunk's from behind his lashes. He had tied the apron in the front of him in an ugly little knot that would be hell to get undone, but it was so fitting to his style that Hunk couldn't help but laugh.

Keith knew he should be able to do these things easily but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't know how a real kitchen worked; he'd only ever been privy to his step-mom's awful cooking with included throwing pasta at the wall.

Next was when he was chopping the peanuts in the food processor. Of course, Keith had never used a food processor before, but Hunk didn't know that, and went on fixing up a new batch of dark chocolate, one that wasn't contaminated with Keith's gross hand-germs.

Keith stared at the food processor and opened his mouth to ask how it worked, but Hunk was murmuring something to himself as he furiously whipped the chocolate around the bowl. Keith let his eyes linger on the beautiful man in front of him, and damn did his ass look good in his shorts. Keith shook off his thoughts and turned back to the peanuts, cracking his knuckles and wiping the remaining wetness off onto his pants (Hunk had demanded he wash his hands).

The food processor seemed simple enough. It had two blades on the bottom and it seemed like all one needed to do was put the food inside and then flick the one switch to make the food, uh, processed? Keith shrugged it off, confident in himself and threw a cup full of peanuts into the clear container with the blades in the bottom. He figured it wouldn't be too bad, right?

He was wrong, very wrong. Keith flicked on the food processor and suddenly let out a scream, immediately trying to stop the peanuts from escaping the contraption by shoving his fingers over the container, peanuts hitting into his hands hard.

“What are you doing?!” Hunk screamed, his eyes wide and concerned as peanuts flew through his fingers. Hunk placed a warm hand on Keith's hip as he reached around him and unplugged the food processor. Keith let out a gasp as soon as he'd felt Hunk touch him, his pulse skyrocketing. Hunk let a sigh leave his lips as he plopped his forehead down onto Keith's shoulder, his words murmured close to Keith's neck, goosebumps prickling all over his body. “Don't scare me like that.”

Keith was not breathing. Would he die if he never breathed again? He didn't really care if breathing was essential or not because he would give anything to stay stuck in that moment. Hunk's head was heavy on his shoulder, his hand was still slung gently around his waist, his fingers warm as they caressed his skin. His words were soft and meant only for him, his breath tickling the side of his neck, shivers trailing down his spine.

Hunk pulled away and Keith could feel cold tendrils replacing the warmth that Hunk brought him. He turned Keith around to face him, his hand gently guiding his hips to face him. Keith felt Hunk drag his eyes up and down, probably looking for any injuries, Keith reasoned with himself, no way he was actually checking him out.

Hunk's hands were so much bigger than Keith's, so warm and soft as he took Keith's hands in his own. He flipped them over to examine the palms, making sure he hadn't hurt himself. There were a few surfacing red marks but nothing serious. It didn't matter though, Keith really couldn't feel anything besides Hunk's eyes boring into his own as Hunk's warm hands gently intertwined their fingers.

Just like that, Keith and Hunk were holding hands, eyes locked solely on one another, surrounded by peanut carcasses and spilled chocolate chips, the cupcakes burning in the oven as Hunk lost himself in Keith's eyes. Keith felt Hunk's warmth staining his own fingertips, and it was like a light bulb went off in Keith's head. Hunk was the one who made him feel warm, safe, secure. It was Hunk who he never wanted to be parted from. They were perfect, standing hand in hand, memorizing the way light reflected off each other's eyes.

And then it was like Hunk was returning to himself. His cheeks went red and his eyes shot away from Keith's, dropping Keith's hands like a hot potato and turning halfway away from him. “Erm, yeah, you, ah, you gotta put the, uh, lid on before you press start,” Hunk stammered.

And it was in that moment, as Hunk attempted to patch things up, cover the feelings that had been so painfully obvious just a minute ago, Keith decided he was done waiting. He was done waiting for the right time to tell Hunk he really, really liked him. He was done waiting for Hunk to like him back. He was done waiting for himself to build enough courage to actually follow through with his plans.

Keith grabbed Hunk's apron and pulled him to fully face him, his eyes only inches from his own. And then, with a gentle tug, Keith's lips were planted on Hunk's, and the moment was their's. Kissing Hunk was something that Keith had only ever fantasized about, only ever day-dreamed of while catching glimpses of him during math class. But actually kissing Hunk was so much more amazing than Keith could ever have imagined.

Keith breathed a gasp against Hunk's lips as he felt his hands gently slide to rest on his lower back, Keith's fingers still wound in the apron strings. Hunk smiled against Keith's lips, pulling the boy's hips closer to his own. Letting out a quiet laugh before resting his forehead on Keith's, he asked, “Who are the chocolates even for?”

“You,” Keith let out, a smile brighter than anything Hunk has ever seen pulled taught across Keith's face. “It's always been you.”

Hunk let out a louder laugh, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead back onto Keith's shoulder, the shorter boy releasing his hold on the apron and clasping his hands behind Hunk's neck. “You're such an idiot, you know that? I was worried about this other boy you were making chocolates for, Keith,” Hunk whined, nuzzling his head into his neck.

Keith let out his own laugh, feeling chills trace down his back. “Well, then, let me make it up to you and take you out to a nice restaurant for our second date.”

Hunk giggled and fully wrapped his arms around Keith's midsection, lifting his feet off the ground and twirling him about the kitchen. Keith let out a giddy laugh and tightened his hold on Hunk's neck, sunshine radiating from him. Thank god they were together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic on here! I love these boys too much  
> I will hopefully be posting more fics (mostly vld) as school settles down and I have some more time.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
